But i do love you
by onlyfoolingmyself
Summary: what I think should have happened when 5x18 ended
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill. I **don't** even own the title I got it from a Leanne Rimes song

Summary: what I think should have happened when 5x18 ended

An: thank you guys for the reviews from my last story they were so great. Also I'm going to post a chapter after this one listing all the stories I'm going to write so it's easier for people then having to go back in all of my stories and find them. The poll is still opened and it will be open till around June 13.

* * *

Haley walked into her house which seemed to be empty which seemed to be empty, well except for Deb who was in the guest room doing god knows what.

Haley walked over to the couch dropping her purse on the coffee table. She laid down on the couch and slid off her shoes and just laid there with her eyes closed.

Today had been a long day, no take that back, it had been a long week. She felt like she hadn't had anytime to spend with Nathan and Jamie.

Haley had her eyes closed for only 5 minutes before she heard the front door open and a little boy come running in yelling.

"Mama, daddy did it." Jamie yelled as he ran over to the couch Haley was laying on.

Haley opened her eyes and sat up when she heard Jamie yelling.

Within seconds Jamie was in front of her with a huge grin on his face.

"What did he do?" Haley asked with a confused look on her face as she turned her head to see Nathan standing on the side of the couch with a smile that matched Jamie's.

"He made a basket mama, he's going to play in the NBA." Jamie said basically jumping up and down.

"Really?" Haley asked turning to Nathan with a big smile of her own.

"Well, I don't know about the NBA, but yeah I made a basket." Nathan said still with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go tell nanny Deb." Jamie said turning around and running towards the stairs.

"Knock before you go in." Nathan called up to Jamie thinking about what happened then he didn't knock before he went in.

Haley got up off the couch and walked over to Nathan.

"I'm so proud of you baby."

"I couldn't have done it without you Hales or Jamie. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Haley said as she put her hand on the back of his neck and lowered his head as she leaned up and planted her lips on his lips. The kiss was short but it was filled with such passion.

When Haley pulled away from the kiss she wrapped her hands around his waist. Nathan put his arms around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Eww your all sweaty." Haley said trying to get out of his grip.

Nathan laughed and let her go.

"Well, I was thinking about taking a shower, maybe you would like to join me." Nathan said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Maybe." Haley said with a teasing smile.

"Well you know where to find me." Nathan said with his famous sexy smirk.

With that Nathan turned around and walked towards staircase.

* * *

Haley walked into the bedroom, she had just came from the guest room and saw Jamie and Deb sitting on the bed as Jamie told her how his daddy was going to play basketball again. Haley was going to put Jamie to bed but Deb told her that she would do it.

As Haley waslked towards the bathroom she could hear the shower running. She walked into the bathroom stripping off all of her clothes and opening the shower door.

Nathan turned around when he felt a blast of cold air on his back. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey you." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Hey yourself." Haley said with a small smile.

"You decided to join me?"

"Looks like it." Haley said with a smile.

She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down as she leaned up until she felt his lips touch hers. Nathan put one hand on her hip pulling her closer and he put his other hand on her lower back where her tattoo was. Even after all these years that tattoo still turned him on.

Nathan traced her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. Haley parted her lips giving him access. The kiss was getting heated and passionate. Nathan started to walk backwards so Haley would be against the wall. Once Haley was against the wall Nathan picked her up and Haley wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

Haley was laying on the bed on her side while she looked into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her live.

"That was the best shower I've ever had." Haley said smiling.

"Me too." Nathan said returning the smile.

The two just laid there in silence just looking at each other and just smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked.

"Stuff."

"Like what?"

"Just how happy I am and how much I love you and Jamie."

"I love you and Jamie too, you've given me everything I could ever want."

Haley smiled when Nathan said this. She moved over and kissed him on the lips.

"You've given me everything I wanted too." Haley said with a sweet smile.

* * *

An: So what do you think? Good or bad. I really love feedback so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here are a list of my stories I'm going to write to please read the summary and then go vote in the poll

**

* * *

**

Title

: One night

**Show**: One Tree Hill

**Couple**: mainly Haley and Nathan. With some Lucas and Peyton and Brooke and either Chase or Owen

**Summary: **Au. Haley and Nathan live in the same apartment complex on the same floor right across from each other for the last year. They always flirted with each other but Haley knows how Nathan is a different girl every night but can one night change all that?**U**

**AN:** again I know the summary might not be that good. I need you guys to let me know who Brooke should be with Chase or Owen cause I can't decide.

**

* * *

****Title**: The one that got way

**Show**: One Tree Hill

**Couple: **mainly Haley and Nathan with some Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake

**Summary**: AU. Haley and Nathan were together in high school and with the pressure of Dan Nathan decided the only way to get away from him was to join the Army. So Haley and Nathan broke up before he left and now he's back in Tree Hill on a 2 week break. Can a old flame come to life again with in 2 weeks?

**AN**: I know the summary might not be that great but what do you think? Also please don't put that the army sucks in any of the reviews please that's all I ask because I have a family friend that's over seas right now who's in the Army.

**

* * *

**

Title

: Odd Girl Out

**Summery: **Based on the lifetime movie "Odd Girl Out" with some twists.

**Show**: One Tree Hill

**Pairings: **Nathan & Haley, Brooke & Lucas, Peyton & Jake.

**AN: **I know I'm a dork but I really like odd girl out so if you haven't seen it just go on youtube and you can watch it on there

* * *

Title: Moonlight

**Summary**: AU: based on the show Moonlight and Blood Ties. Nathan is a vampire and Haley is just an average girl who gets tied into a world she never knew existed. What happens when Nathan and Haley start to have feeling for each other.

**Show**: One Tree Hill

**AN**: The summary really sucks but I can tell you it's going to be a good story. I know it sounds like a weird but I'm into those kind of shows.

**Couples**: Mainly Haley and Nathan, Lucas and ?? I haven't decided who I want Lucas to be with.


End file.
